User talk:Benny J. Ross
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leo the lion page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Go Check For Toonguy500's Message Board There's A News Flash For All The P.A.L League. Benny, Is there anything I can make it up to you? If so I promise to leave you alone. ~ Iamnater1225 Guess Who I Am? This is me, the same one who was inspired on planning the "Rud, Rosalynn & Geoff's Adventures" series. Yes, that's me, KBAFourthtime on YouTube and walnuts on DeviantART. Interstate2011 02:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Message from Yru17 Hey, FantasyFilms2011 (aka Benny), this is LionKingRulezAgain1's YouTube friend Yru17 speaking. A week ago, I requested there to be a Madagascar crossover film with the original 1984 film Ghostbusters as a prequel to Alex's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters. Well, guess what? DisneyDaniel93 will make Alex's Adventures of Ghostbusters as a prequel to the show, which means it will only feature Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Alex's parents Zuba and Florrie. I can't find separate pictures of the six Madagascar characters dressed up as the Ghostbusters, so can you please make a poster for Alex's Adventures of Ghostbusters? Real D 3D Coming Attractions 1912 The Day When One of The Greatest Movie Studios of All Time Was Born Founded by Adolph Zukor, The Studio As We Known As Paramount Pictures Corporation, Is Now Celebrating 100 Years for Entretaining The World, For His Great Franchises Including:, Indiana Jones, The Godfather, Transformers, Star Trek, Beverly Hills Cop, Top Gun, And Titanic And On April 6th The Titanic Will Sail Again In 3D, From The Acclaimed Director of Avatar, James Cameron Brings A Great Masterpiece To Life To Conmemorate, The 100th Anniversary of Paramount Pictures and The Survivors of The Titanic Shipwreck Featuring The Memorable Music of James Horner and The Song by Celine Dion This Month, Beauty and The Beast Will Been Seen Again in Digital 3D, Featuring an All New Short, From Disney's Previous 3D Adventure, Tangled Ever After And in March 28 (UK) and April 27th (USA) Directly from Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and Aardman Animations. Ltd, The Same Studios Behind Arthur Christmas, Brings A Crazy Adventure Inspired by The Books of Gideon Defoe, Starring The Voices of Hugh Grant, Martin Freeman, Imelda Staunton, Jeremy Piven, David Tennant, and Salma Hayek, from The Creators of, Chicken Run, And Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit, The Pirates!: Band of Misfits, Also in Digital 3D Also with The Pirates: Band of Misfits Opening To Theaters On March 28 (UK) And April 27 (USA) With A Special Surprise A Sneak Peek Teaser Trailer of Sony Pictures Animation's Next Flick Hotel Transylvania Coming to Theaters in Digital 3D on September 17th The Original Idea of the next animated film from Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation, Hotel Transylvania, was obtained from the Popular cartoonist, Genndy Tartakovsky Already famous for his work on the Cartoon Network's TV Shows Including Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, Star Wars: Clone Wars and his Latest Work Symbionic Titan While Arthur Christmas and The Pirates Band of Misfits were in preparation, Genndy Was Presented in the offices of Sony Pictures Animation in Culver City, California, to explain his Idea, on a Hotel inhabited by the monsters more celebrities of the world, organized by the our own Count Dracula And that best way of the voice of the count, that the Popular Comedian Adam Sandler, Popular by His performances in several Comedy classics of Columbia Pictures and Universal Studios including:Big Daddy, Billy Madison, Happy Gilmore, Mr. Deeds, Click, The Longest Yard, You Don't Mess With Zohan, Grown-Ups also including his first role in A film of animation in 2002, Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights, Which He Plays The Voices of Davey Stone, And The Short Ones, Whitey and Eleanore Duvall Special Sony Pictures Videozone The Making of The Amazing Spider-Man All of Us Had A Special Story To Told With, Especially from Columbia Pictures and Marvel Studios Latest offering from The Marvel Universe, of the Untold Story of The Amazing Spider-Man. On all the Amazing Spider-Man It's Director Marc Webb, It's His First Full-Length Motion Picture, And The First from The Reboot of The Original Trilogy by Sam Raimi Andrew Garfield from Columbia Pictures Academy Award Release The Social Network, Plays Peter Parker, A Shy Teenager Who's Going To Recieve A Special Gift, Which Great Power comes Great Responsability and Win The Heart of The Girl of his Dreams Besides Working with Superheroes Denis Leary from The Ice Age Animated Film Series and FX's Television Show Rescue Me, Had Some Fun To Do It on The Amazing Spider-Man Emma Stone, Plays Gwen Stacy, To Off Camera, Found the Spider-Man and Peter Interesting Actor Rhys Ifans From Hannibal Rising, In Orders of The Special Effects Makeup at Sony Pictures Imageworks, In Order To Portray Dr. Curt Connors and One of Spidey's Most Dangerous Villains, The Lizard One of The Brightest Stars of The Amazing Spider-Man, It's the Special Effects Creative Team at Sony Pictures Imageworks, Who Also Created and Designed Dracula and His Guests in Sony Pictures Animation's Upcoming Release Hotel Transylvania, Isn't a Coincidence that The Lizard Resemble to His Own Masters The Amazing Spider-Man, Now The Untold Story is About to Begin, Now Playing in 3D on All Cinemas Worldwide From Columbia Pictures and Marvel Studios Entertainment. Sony Pictures VideoZone Special Edition: The Making of Hotel Transylvania The Columbia's Torchlight Aurora Rises over the Nightly Skies of Romania, in Genndy Tartakovsky's Hotel Transylvania, The Latest Animated Comedy Offering from Sony Pictures Animation and Directed by Cartoon Network's Former Animation Director, Genndy Tartakovsky Genndy Tartakovsky, Popular for Their Biggest Works, Like Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, Symbionic Titan and Star Wars Clone Wars, Bravely Pioneer, the First Animated Movie, Since the TV Movie, Dexter's Laboratory Ego Trip, The Film Was Parcially inspired by the Bugs Bunny Cartoon Transylvania 6-5000 and Casper, Along with Mr. Tartakovsky, Came a Full cast of Comedians, Adam Sandler and Andy Samberg from Columbia's Latest Comedy, That's my Boy, Fran Drescher from the Nanny, and Happily Divorced, Jon Lovitz, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Steve Buscemi, Kevin James, from Paul Blart: Mall Cop, Zookeeper and Here Comes the Boom, and Playing Dracula's Daughter Mavis, Selena Gomez, Slower Production, Director Tartakovsky, Enter, into the world of romanian culture, and folklore of the Vampires, with Open Season's Producer Michelle Murdocca, The Smallest Stars in the Film, The Talking Shrunken Head Doorknobs, Prove to be The Biggest Problems for Production, the Storyboards made by Genndy, and the Animated Sequences in Sony Pictures Imageworks, are the Perfect Combination in both Personalities, and Showing the Cartoony Style Like in the Disney / Pixar Flicks, The only Difference it's the Change of Scenarios, Which it's the True Potential in the Work, and We Won't Forget about the Music Work of The Composer Mark Mothersbaugh, Who Created the Music of Regular Show and Universal's 2000 Family Film The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Mostly, That Shooting an Animated Comedy about a Hotel inhabited by The World's Famous Monsters, It's like to Making an Halloween Special with the Muppets, we Send our Crew to Romania, to Investigate Dracula's Castle, to Serve Like insipration to the Hotel, When they Thought in Believe in Vampires, if you Enjoy this Special VideoZone from Sony Pictures interactive, You'll Have to Wait untill Hotel Transylvania Shoots in Digital 3D On Friday September 28th In Theathers Everywhere A Few Months Later, in 2013, We Return to Isla Nublar, Once Again. Because Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy, Steven Spielberg, Gerald R. Molen and Stan Winston, Academy Award Special Effects Animatronic & Make-Up Mad Scientist Artist For Terminator 2, Aliens, Predator , Michael Jackson's Ghosts, Batman Returns, Iron Man, Pumpkinhead, Constantine, The Ghost and The Darkness, Galaxy Quest, Inspector Gadget, Leviathan and Midway Amusement Games Horror Game Series, the Suffering, Brought Back to Life A Great Classic, From 1993, Jurassic Park, for the First Time Ever in Digital 3D, Part of it's 20th Anniversary of Universal and Amblin's Creation on 65 Years in The Making and making More Amazing IN 3D, With the Memorable Soundtrack of John Williams, and The Trailer it's Up Exclusive on Universal Pictures Youtube Channel, Stay Tuned for More Updates... Jurassic Park 3D Opens April 5th 2013. Rated PG-13. Don't Miss the Animation Domination only on FOX With An all New Episodes of the Simpsons and Bob's Burgers And don't Miss the 200th Episode of Seth McFarlane's Family Guy, "Yug Ylimaf" For all The Fans of this Great Comedy Show Activision Publishing.inc, Great Videogame Studio Behind the Popular Franchises of the Transformers and The Marvel Universe, Along with Heavy Iron Studios, Same Studio behind the Disney-Pixar Games In Association with Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.inc Takes You Into A Wacky Crusade Starring Stewie and Brian Griffin in the 3rd Person Shooter Game, Family Guy Back to the Multiverse In this New Adventure, Bertram wants to eliminate Stewie when he finds out Stewie is going to kill him. He builds a multiverse-traveling remote control and goes into another universe as part of his plan to lure Stewie into his trap. When Stewie and Brian decide to go find Bertram and kill him, Bertram hires Villanous henchmen to kill Stewie and Brian. A couple of these henchmen are characters from the TV show. Such as Ernie the Giant Chicken, Long John Peter, and Santa's work-overwhelmed elves. Stewie and Brian follow Bertram through 10 different universes. Not all these universes are based on the ones in the Family Guy episode Road to the Multiverse. Avilable for XBOX 360, Playstation 3 And PC Stay Tuned For More Updates.. A major question concerning the episodes Hey Benny, I can't understand a major element in your series. In your most recent episodes, Titanic and The Little Mermaid, you guys are unable to escape the sinking of the ship and await the inevitable. And just when it looks like they're going to die, guess what happens...you and Rae just out on a whim decide to combine your magic to turn the entire team into merfolk and this somehow transports them to the time of the Little Mermaid. Now, I know that sounds a little farfetched, but then the real headscratcher comes. When Leo comes to and finds out from you two what you did to survive, do he and the other heroes freak out about almost dying and now being turned into mermen and maids? No, they are happy about it and completely forget about the whole Titanic incident to enjoy being merpeople like nothing happened. What? I just don't get this scene, Benny. Which leads me to my next question: Why do you keep making videos about the Titanic? Are you obsessed with the ship and the tragedy revolving around the ship? What is it about the Titanic that makes you direct so much focus about it in your videos? And what was the purpose of making the Titanic episode of the BLJ series, another excuse to reveal your obsession with the Titanic? The Titanic is not even a disney movie like the other episodes you did, well excluding the Noah's Ark episode. Which leads me to yet another gripe I have: why do you and Leo keep making videos about Noah's Ark? Are you obsessed about the Bible story? There, I've let out my thoughts on the whole matter. I'm sorry if I may have offended you, Benny. I didn't mean to do so, I just wanted to know the answer to this headscratcher. Chernobog1595 02:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC)] Let me start at the beginning: We clarified that we COULD escape, but not without taking other people with us. Rae and I turned us into Merpeople to save us all from drowning (everyone elses eyes were closed during the transformation, which is why they didn't see it right away), then when we were 100 feet from the ocean surface, Leo teleported us using his Time-Omnitrix. As for why we aren't in shock, it's better to move on to the next story than to reflect too much on the last. Next, I don't "keep making videos about the Titanic." That is a great exaggeration. Apart from the BLaJ adventure, I have made only 3 videos clips about the Titanic and it's because the subject interests me, but it's not my only interest in life. In fact, most of my videos involve animations, both original and fan-made. I wanted to do something to commemorate the 100th anniversary of the sinking, and all of my fans agreed that we should do a video-book adventure based on the Titanic fan-fiction I wrote on Deviant Art a year before. And I know Titanic isn't a Disney movie, but we didn't based our adventure on one of the movies. We based it on the real TItanic that really sank in 1912. Third, We don't constantly make vidoes about Noah's Ark. We make videos using clips from the 2007 animated films "Noah's Ark" and we've only made three crossovers of Noah's Ark: Two of which are same adventures with different adventure team characters and the third is Noah : The Musical that features the majority LKHFF cast. I hope this answers all of your questions. -Benny Yes, yes it does. Thanks for clearing me up on that. I'll be sure to remember that. And sorry for exaggerating about the subject when I asked the questions. Chernobog1595 14:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) And you know, I've been watching the TLM video and here's another thing I don't get. When you guys enter the concert for the first time, you all gasp in shock at the sight of mermen and mermaids, but here's the thing, you're mermen and mermaids and lion fish and tiger﻿ sharks and a sea monkey and a Bennycuda. Why should it shock you to see more of your kind when you're merpeople? Chernobog1595 14:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Xiro and Kiarel were the only ones shocked at first. Why? I don't know. I'm not the one writing the script on this one. I should also point out that the "Bennycuda" thing was joke expressed by a commentor. -Benny Benny, i'm so sorry for everything, Especially Heath Lynx, I should have never suggested him on that LKHFF poster, I've completely forgot that you're doing any requests, is there anything I can make it up to you? e Love Your Work Benny, Roar"n and Beyond! "May The Force Be With You!" From benskywalker101 AKA Ben "Maza" Skywalker Hey Benny What's Up! Benny, there's trouble at the Jaden's Adventures wiki. Please help. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Benny, How's the little Mermaid adventure going? Messages from DragonSpore18 Hi, Benny, I'm DragonSpore18. I noticed that the pages to King Samson and Queen Jaina have no pictures on them. Can you send the pictures to me that way I can upload them to those pages? Thank you. Oh so they're his biological children. Sorry about that. Hi, DragonSpore. I'll make it easy and upload the pics for the pages myself. And I can understand why you thought Joey and Terra were adopted. Lyon had his children before he had his transformation. The Tiguar, Alexis, Ling, and Maverick pages also need pictures. Pictures have been added. Ok thanks! :) Who voices Tye the Tiger? Hey there, the Prince (Golden Flims' Beast), Hank McCoy, and Prince Koro need pictures for their pages. Tye is voiced by KoraggRules I will add pics for Prince, Hank and Koro soon. Hiya, Benny. I've made pages for the Primal Sword, Excalibur, the Keyblade, the Spirit Rod, the Lionheart Sword and Lion Moon Brooch. So far the only pages that doesn't have pictures are the Lionheart Sword, Excalibur, and the Lion Moon Brooch. Can you post them up please? Benny, help me! An internet troll named Nathan Peterson is causing mayhem in this wiki by deleting a lot of pages and I can't figure out how to stop him! Greetings from Aaron The Wise '91 Hey Benny, I'm Aaron The Wise, and I am a big fan of your work, & I real reccomend that you check out this wikia site. It's Jaden's Adventures where you can creae your own adventures series as long as their are no problems stated in the rules. Let me know If I can help out. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:04, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Messages from Iamnater1225 I'm sorry for everything, Benny, No hard feelings? Messages from TMNTSubspace12 Hi There Benny. TMNTSubspace 22:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello there.